Home Again
by azerath.metrion
Summary: Thirty years after the final battle with Diva, Saya awakens from her hibernation. What-- or who-- will be awaiting her?
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Blood+. All credit goes to the original creators.

by azerath.metrion

_ Darkness... Where am I? I can't- Ah, there! A light..._ She stirred softly, straining her eyes to the faint light at the edge of her vision. Small, pale hands reached in front of her; it was a moment before she realized they were her own. _Where am I? Where is he... ? Who... ?_ She shook her head slowly in confusion; she remembered a man... No, two men. And two girls? Three men... a woman... A beautiful woman, with light brown hair... A strong blonde man... _Who are these people? _She wondered, her mind swirling in its own thoughts. A huge figure loomed in her mind's eye, just barely out of focus; someone important. Another man came to mind, though much younger... reddish-brown hair, a smiling face full of affection... And two young girls, newborns, smiling at her. One had red eyes, the other blue... _Blue eyes... so like my sister's..._ The words formed without aid in her mind. And still that other person...

She felt more than heard a faint calling, but she ignored it in favor of trying to remember that last person. He felt so important... Who... ?

The call came once more, slightly more urgent, but she pushed it away and closed her eyes, focusing on that fleeting idea of a special someone...

"... -ya..." The girl groaned, pressing her hands against her ears. Why couldn't they leave her alone and let her search for her love... ?

"... Saya..." The name was faint, but struck a bell. The girl opened her eyes once more. There was a figure moving toward her, blocking the light...

"Saya. Wake up." The girl's heart fluttered inexplicably before she closed her eyes once more, taking a deep, relaxing breath. Warm arms wrapped around her oh-so-gently and lifted her into the air. Warm breath swept across her cheeks, and her mind itched at the scent of it.

"Saya..." She smiled at the soft utterance of her name as she was carried into bright sunlight. She turned her head against the light, tucking her eyes against whoever was carrying her so that her eyes could slowly adjust to the bright rays. The arms tightened momentarily, then softened once more.

As Saya was carried away from where she began, she cautiously explored her surroundings through smell, sound, and touch. She listened for the whisper of wind in the trees nearby and the soft roar of waves. She smelled the warmth of summer, which brought to mind once more the reddish-brown-haired man. She felt the hot sunlight and the chill wind simultaneously against her skin. As she curiously ran her fingers over the arm around her back, she felt more than heard a small chuckle.

"Saya..." a sweet voice whispered. "can you open your eyes now, or is the sunlight too bright still?"

"Mmm," she murmured, reveling in the sound of her own voice. Her throat was dry... She needed something to drink...

"Th-th-thir... thirst-t-ty..." she managed to choke out, her voice cracking. Her escort set her down, and she heard a quick _shwif!_ noise before something warm and wet was held against her lips. She hungrily drank it down, and with the warm liquid came vague memories...

The reddish-brown-haired man was her brother Kai, the blonde man was David. David, who had a baby with the beautiful Dr. Julia Silverstein... The two girls were her nieces in two ways; they were the true daughters of her blood sister Diva, whom Saya herself had laid to rest, and they were the adopted daughters of her adopted brother Kai... They were Chiropteran queens, as she was.

_ But the other... Who is he? I feel as though he sits at the edge of my mind..._ Saya licked her lips and rubbed her head, sitting up slowly, feeling the pull of her unused muscles. A gentle hand rested cautiously at her back, reminding her of the man... A strong but gentle man, one that protected her and held her close... One who seemed to be distant, but was in truth her best friend... _Who? How could I forget something so important... ?_

"Saya, please open your eyes," came the voice once more. It compelled her... she slowly opened her red eyes, allowing time for them to adjust to the sun once more.

She found herself staring out across the sparkling blue ocean; a sight she had sorely missed. Seabirds called overhead, scouring the beaches for food. Saya watched a bird fly playfully through the air for a moment before exploring her surroundings some more. She sat at the bottom of a tall flight of stairs leading to a shrine- _The place where I began._ Hearing movement behind her, she turned to see a man walking away from her, toward the treeline and a beautiful cello.

Saya's breath caught; could it be... ?

"Hagi?" Saya whispered uncertainly. The man stopped and turned slightly to look at her. His pale gray eyes were expressionless, his mid-length black hair neatly pulled back with a few strands hanging gracefully around his face. His right hand was bandaged as it always had been. Saya suddenly remembered her last time with this precious man; they had been in a place of mortal danger, but the world had been right for just one moment... One moment alone, when Hagi had instructed her to live for tomorrow, and assured her of her place in his heart with a sweet I love you. But just as quickly as the memory had come, it faded once again, and Hagi was standing before her as ever he had before.

He turned to face her fully. "Yes, Saya?" He asked smoothly. Saya's heart clenched momentarily; could this be the Hagi that loved her and protected her? What should she do?

"I... thought you were dead..." Saya whispered, her eyes unwillingly welling with tears. "Amshel... the Met... I thought you were..." Saya allowed her tears to fall as she clenched her fists against her knees.

Hagi was instantly at her side. "Saya," he whispered, "Calm down. Amshel has been gone for thirty years, and I'm here... Waiting for you, as I have always done." Saya grabbed onto his lapel and buried her face in his chest; Hagi wrapped his arms around her.

"Hagi, I'm so sorry..." Saya cried softly. "I tried so hard, and I thought it was over, and when he came in I wanted to kill him, but you... And then I couldn't... And... Hagi, how could you forgive me? I hurt you so much, and then I thought I had even killed you... And I just..." Saya was lost to sobs as Hagi held her tightly against him, stroking her hair softly.

"Saya," he breathed, closing his eyes and nuzzling against her. "It was my choice; I had to save you."

Sniffling, Saya murmured, "My Chevalier..."

"No," Hagi said uncertainly. "No, Saya... As the man that loves you above all else." Saya's breath caught; Hagi pulled back to look at her. "Saya," he murmured, "I could never allow anything to happen to you. I may be your Chevalier, but I love you more than that requires. I have loved you since the beginning, since you showed a poor boy that had been bought by a strange man that people can be kind even in the worst of situations." Saya smiled softly.

"Hagi... I-"

"Saya!" A man was making his way over to them now, with two girls peeking out of the window of his car. "Hagi? I knew you'd come back for her."

Hagi greeted the man respectfully. "Kai," he acknowledged.

"Kai?!" Saya exclaimed. The man had mostly-gray hair, with brown hairs randomly mixed in. He wore khaki shorts and a flowered shirt, but Saya could tell by looking into his warm brown eyes that it was indeed her brother.

"Saya, it's been thirty years," Kai said sheepishly. "Cut an old man some slack, eh?" Saya giggled.

Looking into the distance, she replied, "So it really has been thirty years... It's good to be back."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything at all, and I know I have two WIP, but... What can I say? Inspiration struck! I just watched the entire series (50 episodes) in, like, three days. Between classes and studying hard for exams. And it was AMAZING! :D Well, comment and critique, nee?


	2. Chapter 2

**The New and Old**

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

by azerath.metrion

"Here we are!" Kai announced proudly as he pulled the van into the parking lot of a moderately-sized building. "Jahana-san got excellent at cooking, and business boomed, so we ended up having to move the Omoro to this building." Saya took in the building; it was beautiful, but not the Omoro she remembered. Noticing her melancholic gaze, Kai said with a grin, "Eh, don't worry. I still have ownership of the old Omoro; I've kept it in good condition for the past thirty years." Saya smiled gratefully.

A woman with long, light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walked out of the front door, frowning at Kai as he climbed out of the van.

"No phone call?" She demanded sharply. "Nothing to let a woman know that her sister-in-law has regained consciousness? Nothing?" Out of nowhere, she threw a newspaper that hit Kai in the middle of the face before stomping back into the Omoro. Saya raised her eyebrows at Kai as Hagi assisted her out of the vehicle.

With a nervous laugh, Kai murmured, "Same old Jahana, ne?" Saya giggled.

"She sure has grown into a beautiful woman," Saya sighed, smiling softly. Kai blushed before turning to the two girls still sitting in the van.

"Hey!" He called. "Come inside, already! Saya won't eat you, you know." Rolling his eyes, he made his way inside his restaurant, Saya and Hagi following behind.

The building was new and much larger than the old Omoro, but it reminded Saya of her home so much that she almost didn't miss the old Omoro at all. Almost. There was a section of tables and a long bar, and Saya noticed that there was even a small stage in the corner. Hagi took a seat at a corner table, watching the customers around them, as Kai went to the kitchen to start barking orders at his chefs.

Momentarily, Kai poked his head out and called to Saya, "You can sit wherever; Jahana will show you your rooms as soon as she's finished with table three's order." Then he disappeared once more.

Saya made her way awkwardly over to Hagi and sat beside him. After a few minutes, Jahana came back out of the kitchen followed by a waitress carrying a tray of food. As the waitress delivered her order, Jahana made her way over to Hagi and Saya.

"So, Otonashi," she said skeptically, "Would you like a single or shared?" When Saya looked at her in confusion, Hagi coughed.

Blushing, Saya murmured, "Singles, please."

Jahana glanced at Hagi, who said simply, "It is her wish." Nodding, Jahana led them through the kitchen and into a back hallway with a lock on it. After unlocking the door, she led them into the living quarters of the Omoro. Saya was surprised to discover that it was all very clean and well-kept, though she made no comment.

"Here's your room, Saya," Jahana said, opening a door. Saya was shocked to see a girl inside already, making the bed. As Saya stared, the girl looked up with startled blue eyes.

"Irene, didn't I ask you to finish that before you went with your father to get Saya?" Jahana asked ominously. The girl winced, but grinned in a winning fashion.

"Mo-om, I was too excited this morning!" The girl replied, nervously tugging at her mid-length black hair pulled into a ponytail. "After all, it is Auntie Saya... And Hagi," she added almost as an afterthought, although Saya noticed the appraising way she glanced at the Chevalier. Jahana sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you off this once," she said, making a gesture as if it was a grand favor. "Go help your father in the kitchen." The girl made her departure, glancing once more at Hagi as she passed. Saya entered the room, glancing around curiously. It was a plain room, but very comfortable.

She looked at Jahana and asked hesitantly, "Her name is... Irene?" Jahana smiled sadly in return.

"Well, she is Kai's daughter... You probably should have named them before you allowed him custody," she murmured. "The other's name is Liza." Saya nodded; that was so like Kai, to name his children after fallen comrades. Especially Irene, the Schif that had so easily obtained a place in his heart forever. Saya shrugged.

"They are his children," she replied simply. "I wanted him to raise him as his own properly. I'm sure they're very happy with their names." Jahana smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," Jahana replied. Catching Hagi's eye, she mentioned idly, "Oh, yeah, Hagi. Your room is next door. If Liza is still in there, send her to me; I want her to meet the aunt that Kai has babbled at her about for so long." Hagi nodded and made his way back into the hallway. A few moments later, there was a nervous tap on the door and another black-haired girl stepped slowly into the room.

"Liza, this is your Aunt Saya," Jahana said cheerfully. "She'll be staying here... um... indefinitely. Irene just met her, so I thought you should make her acquaintance as well. Did Hagi properly introduce himself?" Liza nodded slowly, her mid-length black hair bobbing around her face. Red eyes met Saya's own red eyes, and Saya felt a strange flutter in her stomach; this was one of Diva's children? How odd it was to face them all grown up, far past that moment when their time had stopped, when the last time she'd seen them they were still in diapers.

"Hello," she said quietly. Saya smiled nervously at her, earning a small grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Liza," Saya said honestly. Liza nodded before excusing herself to the kitchen to assist with the dishes. Jahana sighed.

"That girl... So much unlike either you or Diva," she murmured. "Sweet, but it takes about twenty years to get her to talk to you." Saya chuckled before lying on the bed.

"I'm sure she's a brilliant girl," Saya said, yawning. "I'm glad those girls had you and Kai to raise them." Jahana raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for another nap already?" She asked incredulously. "It's only been half a day, and your last sleep was thirty years long!" Saya chuckled.

"Just a little longer... A short nap, I promise," she whispered. She didn't even hear Jahana's reply; she was asleep almost before the last syllable had passed her lips.

Hagi peeked cautiously into Saya's room, where the girl was sleeping peacefully. It was two in the morning of the day after she'd awakened, and the girl still had not woken up again. Hagi wasn't worried; she just needed a little time to readjust. Stealthily, he slipped into the room, pulling a chair up beside the bed. Saya sighed and rolled over in her sleep, now facing Hagi.

Hesitantly, Hagi reached out and brushed Saya's cheek with his left hand. He had waited so long for her to wake up, and now that she was awake he was almost scared to face her again. How could he? He had admitted that he loves her, and at such a precarious moment in time... It had seemed ideal when it happened; he had known from the beginning that he would tell her before he died, but he had expected to die that night. Now he felt as awkward as he had as a child, when she had pulled him into her arms suddenly to apologize for his grief.

Sighing, Hagi stood and placed her chair back at the table before going back to his own room. Unable to sleep, he would sit in his window and watch the moon until morning, at which time he thought he might climb onto the roof to enjoy the sunrise in peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading again! So, chapter two. Moving right along slowly. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but watch out for it! As always, comments and critiques welcome.


End file.
